


Merry Christmas, Scorbus

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm high on fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Scorbus Secret Santa, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are taking a Christmas Eve walk through the castle and unsuspecting mistletoe appears...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 24





	Merry Christmas, Scorbus

**Author's Note:**

> This is for softscorbus 's Scorbus Secret Santa on Tumblr 2020; it's written like a scene in a play because well, we have to make Scorbus happen regardless of what Harry Potter and the Cursed Child says.

(Albus and Scorpius are spending their fifth year’s Christmas at Hogwarts because they decided they wanted as little excitement as possible after last year. They have both developed feelings for each other, but neither have confessed. It had been rumored that a Hufflepuff girl named Mary Heartsung had enchanted sprigs of mistletoe to appear in certain archways in the castle during the holidays for couples that are either together, or even better haven’t confessed they love each other. Because none of the teachers are in love with each other, the mistletoe has remained unfound, but as Albus and Scorpius roam the halls on Christmas Eve before curfew, both are hoping for a little holiday magic.)

“Are you having a good Christmas, Scor? Better than last year?”  
“You’re setting the bar pretty low there Al, flying class is better than last year and that’s saying a lot. But yes, yes I am having a wonderful Christmas.”  
“Brilliant. You don’t need me to whip us up any adventures or anything?”  
“NO, I mean noooooo, I am perfectly happy here with you.”  
(they both pause, understanding what was just said)  
“I’m glad. I’m perfectly happy here with you as well, Scorpius.”  
(Both boys are focused on each other’s eyes when they hear a small twinkling sound coming from above them. Bright white and green mistletoe is appearing from the archway they are standing under. Both are shocked)  
“M-mistletoe! I thought that was only a rumor. Wow, eek, guess not, well this is embarrassing.”  
“No kidding, listen Scorpius this doesn’t have to change our friendship, I’m sure I can get over this at some point-”  
“Albus I will get over this. I will! I mean it’s not like I’ve fancied you since the end of fourth year, even though I have, but no matter we can get through it-  
“Right we can-”  
(Both have been pacing and suddenly their brains catch up to their ears and they turn back to each other)  
Both: “Merlin!”  
“Y-you fancy me, Scorpius?”  
“I should be asking you the same question, except of course that you fancy me and not that I-”  
“You like me? Like like me?”  
(Scorpius tries to slow down)  
“Of course I do Albus, have you not seen me goggling over you for the past seven months? That whole “We all love Voldemort he’s our savior” trauma really put things into perspective.”  
“And to think all this time, since last year too I might add, I could have been really hugging you and not having to break away from looking at how wonderful you are, and telling you all about how Rose was torture for me-”  
“That one date we had I couldn’t stop thinking about you-”  
“And I could have been-”  
“Kissing me! Wow I really just said that. Great way to rush into things, Scorpius.”  
(Albus reaches up with one hand and takes Scorpius’ cheek in his own. Scorpius is barely breathing and Albus is trying to keep his legs from bouncing off his body)  
“I could have been kissing you.”  
(Both boys continue to stare at each other and at the same time they close the space. Scorpius puts his hands on Albus’s shoulders and Albus places his free hand on Scorpius’ waist. Both are melting. The kiss deepens and it is a full minute before they both part and lean their foreheads onto each other. Scorpius is glowing and Albus is beaming)  
“I think this beats last Christmas by a long shot, Al.”  
“I know you didn’t like the adventure last year, but just know that I’m a solid adventure so-”  
“As if I didn’t already know that, silly. Why do you think I fell for you?”  
(Scorpius surprises himself and kisses Albus again. They part and Albus immediately goes for Scorpius’ hand to grasp like he has wanted to for months)  
“Albus and Scorpius: best mates and boyfriends.”  
“Wow, boyfriends! I’m your geek charming!”  
(Albus laughs and they start walking back towards the Slytherin dormitory)  
“Come on geek charming, let’s go celebrate some more.”  
“Couldn’t have thought of a better idea myself.”  
“That’s surprising”  
(Scorpius nudges Albus and Albus responds with a kiss on his cheek)  
“Happy Christmas, Scorpius.”  
“Happy Christmas, Albus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and leave Kudos, and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !


End file.
